fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Emperor
"In time, you will call me...Master." - The Emperor ' Emperor Palpatine' (82 BBY - 4 ABY) was the first high monarch of the evil Galactic Empire. He was the Master of Darth Vader and supreme ruler of the Galaxy during the Imperial Age. The Emperor was a highly trained Master of The Dark Side of The Force. In the past, he was supreme Chancellor of The Rebublic and the most powerful Lord of The Sith in history. Early Life The Emperor was born on the Planet of Naboo in 82 BBY. He became a hihgly respected member of the Senate of The Rebublic somwhere during 32 BBY. He became very powerful during this time. He however was distrusted by the old Jedi Order, in priticulair Master Yoda. Yoda suspected that Senator Palpaine was trained in the Dark Side of The Force. In 38 BBY, Palpatine voted away the competition and became Supreme Chancellor of the Rebublic. In secret, Palpatine was indeed very powerful and mighty in the Dark Side. He was a Sith Lord only known as Darth Sidious. He recruted the sinister Count Dooku, and his apprentice Darth Maul in his battle against the Jedi. He was as one of the only practisers of the Dark Side he could shoot lethal "Force Lightning" from his hands. He became trusted by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker somewhere in 19 BBY. He lured Anakin to the Dark Side and corrupted his mind. Anakin pleged alliagance to Palpatine, and became loyal only to him. With Anakin as his new apprentice, he overthrew the Rebublic and destroyed almost all Jedi. Only Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi escaped. Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, Anakin's children where hidden away. Because Yoda knew, if The Emperor found them he would turn them to the Dark Side or kill them. In late 19 BBY, Palpatine announced the Galactic Empire. The Galaxy became a dictatorship. He became known as "His Imperial majesty the Emperor" He became the evil ruler of the Galaxy and the most cruel and ruthless dictator in Galactic history. His apprentice Anakin, which he had transformed into the armoured and menaching Darth Vader became his most trusted servant. During the beginning of his reign, The Emperor commanded the construction of his ultimate weapon: 'The Death Star '''and armourded space station with the power to destroy an entire planet. He put '''Govenor Tarkin '''in charge of the construction of the Death Star... The Rebellion Era In 0 BBY nineteen years after the rise of the Emperor, the Rebel Alliance had their first victory upon the Empire. They had stolen secret plans to the Death Star. Darth Vader had led an assault on a rebel fleed. He had taken Princess Leia of Alderon back to the Death Star to question her on the location of the hidden base. When she didn't talk, Govenor Tarkin made the station operatinal by firing a beam that completely destroyed the planet. He insisted: "''Once this station is operatinal the Emperor will be unbeatable." However, Obi-Wan returned to the Death Star in company of the young farmer from Tatooine, Luke Skywalker. Secretly the son of Darth Vader. Also a pilot smuggler named Han Solo came with. They had come to save Leia from her captivity. Not much later, Darth Vader faced his old mentor Obi-Wan one last time in the lightsaber duel. He killed him. The Rebels had escaped. Later, a Rebel fleed assaulted the Death Star in a space attack. Imperial Tie-Fighters where send to stop them. In one of them, Darth Vader himself sat. The other Rebel pilots where killed, but with help of The Force he shot two torpedos in the exsacte-port of the Death Star, leading it to be completely destroyed. Darth Vader had survived and brought The Emperor the news. The son of Skywalker "The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi" - The Emperor The Emperor was not pleased when he recieved the news of the Death Star's destruction. Now that Govenor Tarkin had died, he put Darth Vader in charge of all autority. He commanded the construction of a second Death Star which would be more powerful than the last. The construction began directly. The Emperor commanded his servant Darth Vader to seek out the Rebels and destroy them. The Emperor forsaw that The Force was very strong with Luke Skywalker. Somewhere in 3 ABY, he demanded that Darth Vader made contact with him. When Vader kneeled before the holographic image of his Master, The Emperor brought him the news that the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star was infact his own son. "I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker" The Emperor forsaw Luke's power and wanted to use it for his own purposes. Darth Vader would make sure, that his son would "join them or die." In the mean time, the construction of the secon Death Star proceeded. When Luke faced his father, Darth Vader offered him to join the Emperor. But he denied and dropped down a shaft. He survived. The second Death Star "Everything is proceeding as I have forseen." - The Emperor A few years later, Darth Vader arrived on the second Death Star. The Emperor found the construction to be too slow. Darth Vader brought the news to the Commander that The Emperor would arrive on to personally oversee the final stages. He also stated that "The Emperor wasn't as forgiving as he was." Indeed, a few days later, the Imperial shuttle arrived on the Death Star and The Emperor personally came with his Royal Guards. The Stormtroopers where lined up. While Darth Vader escorted his Master to the Throne Room. The Emperor assured Darth Vader that his son would "In time, seek him out". In the Throne Room, the Emperor thought up a plan to lure the Rebels and Luke Skywalker to him. He told the Commander to send a fleed to the forest moon of Endor. Later, when Vader brought his Master the news that the Rebels where approaching he responded with "Yes I know". The Emperor had set a trap for the Rebels. Luke had learned that Vader truly was his father and had surrenderd to the Empire in to try to make Vader good again. Darth Vader brought Luke before The Emperor in the Throne Room. He gave him Luke's lightsaber. The Emperor told Luke that there was no way he and his "Rebel freinds" could win. The Emperor offered Luke a change to come to the Dark Side and surve him. Luke's hate for the Emperor grew. The Emperor taunted Luke into killing him. Luke got his lightsaber to destroy the Emperor, it was blocked by Darth Vader and a duel ensued. The Emperor approved and became more and more confident that Luke would give in and turn to The Dark Side. "With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant!". Luke attacked his father. He striked him down and began to wound him. The Emperor more convident that Luke would kill Darth Vader he proclaimed that: "Luke should furfill his destiny and take his fathers place and his side." Luke snapped out of it, he turned to The Emperor and told him that he would never turn to the Dark Side. He said: "You failed your hihgness" and that he "was a Jedi like his father before him." The Emperor was angered. Death He came down the stairs and proclaimed that if Luke was not to be turned, he would be destroyed. The Emperor suddenly fired powerful "Force-lightning" from his hands. The lightning penetrated Luke who shiverred in pain. The Emperor pleasured by Luke's pain, proceeded to fire at him, Luke lay on the ground shiverring as the lightning went into every muscle. Darth Vader had stood up Luke was almost killed. The Emperor stopped for a second. He coocked Luke, he wanted him to suffer before his killed him. "Now young Skywalker...you will die!" The Emperor went on as Luke pleeded for his father to help him. Darth Vader couldn't see his son in pain anymore. In an impulse Darth Vader grabbed the Emperor, lifted him up and threw him over the balcony of the main reactor. The lightning disabled Vader's suit. The Emperor fell down the reactor. The explosion it caused killed him. The Emperor was dead. Now that The Emperor was dead Darth Vader had rediemed himself. He again became Anakin Skywalker. He died a Jedi. The Galaxy was finally free...